Gods of the Cats
This is a short story about hindu gods. In cat form! Author: Misery ---- The kits gathered in front of the elder, Moon that Shines at Twilght. He used to be part of the Tribe of Many Skies, and had many stories to tell the clan kits. "Today, kits," Moon meowed in his deep, raspy voice. "I shall tell you the stories of the Cat Gods. "This story starts with an unusual she-cat named Brahma. The unusual thing about her was that she had four heads. She created all cats in the world and helped them build camps, dens, clans, and tribes. One day, while she was building a cave in a mountainside, she began her kitting. She had two toms, a sky blue tom named Vishnu, and a flame-red tom named Shiva. Vishnu protected the world from all evils, such as demons and earthquakes. However, Shiva was destructive, and destroyed everything he could. He and Vishnu fought constantly, much to Brahma's discomfort. After Shiva destroyed the cave in which he and his brother was born, Vishnu and Brahma banished him from the mountains. "he made home in a desert, and when things caught fire he danced among the flames. However, one day, he grew thirsty and wandered away to try and find water. Near an oaisis, he found a beauitiful she-cat named Parvati. He made her his mate and they built a den next to the oaisis. "One day, when Shiva was away hunting, Parvati kitted. She had one son, named Ganesha. She let him outside to play in the sun and guard the den, while she worked inside. When Shiva returned home, he found a strange little kit guarding his den and not letting him in. Annoyed and frustrated, he cut off the kit's head. Parvati, angry, told Shiva that he must go out, and the next animal he met he must cut off its head and bring it back for his son. The next animal Shiva met was an elephant, more than two tree lengths tall. He fought it bravely, and retrived its head. He brought it home and gave it to his son, and Ganesha still has that head today." "Shiva cut off his own son's head?" asked a small she-kit, surprised. "Yes, he was the god of destruction, and was almost as bad as a demon." Moon continued. "Now the story goes back to Vishnu. "Many years later, Parvati was gravely injured by an evil demon in the desert. She died by her mate's and son's side, and Shiva, angry, blamed his brother for not killing the demon before it hurt his mate. He traveled back up to the mountains, and, in a fit of anger, killed Vishnu. "But Vishnu was reincarnated. He came back to life in a kingdom known as Ayodhya as Rama. There, when he grew older, the leader decided to retire. The Leader choose Rama for his reputation, and because he was married to his daughter, Sita. However, the leader's mate wanted their son, Bahrata, to be leader. "Unfortunatly, the leader had promised her two wishes. She asked for him to make Bahrata leader and to banish Rama for 14 moons. So Rama set out to leave, but Sita refused to let him go alone, so she came with him. After only three days of travel, Bahrata rode out to meet them in the forest. He told them that the leader had died because sending Rama away had broken his heart, and how he never wanted to be leader anyway. He begged Rama to come back and be leader instead of him. "But Rama refused, he said that the leader's word was law, living or dead, and said that he must stay away from the kingdom for 14 moons. Bahrata took a piece of Rama's fur and said he would only rule under his name, and that Rama would be the rightful leader when he returned. "Rama defeated all the demons in the forest and built a happy little den in the middle of the forest where he lived with Sita. But the leader of the demons, Ravana, grew angry at the slaying of his demons, and plotted on how to ruin Rama. One day, Sita was sititng outside her den when she saw beautiful, plump, golden mouse. She said it was the most beautiful and delicous-looking thing, and Rama ran off, sayign that he must catch it for her. "When he returned, he found that Ravana had kidnapped Sita, and immediatley ran off to find her. many moons later, he met a monkey who told him that Ravana was keeping Sita on an island in hte middle of a huge lake. Rama told him to go and tell Sita that he would be there soon to rescue her, and to take a clump of his fur as proof. When he returned, he told Rama that Ravana was a powerful enemy, he had 20 paws and ten heads and could destroy an entire kingdom with one mighty sweep of his claws. But Rama ignored him, sight set on getting his mate back. "They built a bridge by dragging trees and boulders in the water. One moon later, the bridge was done, and the monkey brought Rama and his entire monkey army to help defeat Ravana. The demon leader killed thousands of monkies with one blow with one of his 10 mighty forepaws. But Rama had no fear. He rushed ahead and sliced at Ravana's heads, slicing all his throats. The great demon leader fell, and Rama took his beloved mate back home. "When he returned home, he found that the 14 moons were up, and he and his mate returned to Ayodhya. when he returned, Bharata gave him his rightful throne as leader, and that is the end." "Wow." the kits' eyes were wide. "And that is the story of Brahma's sons." Moon finished. "Now, if i'm not mistaken, I hear you mother calling you. Be careful, the moon is new, and you might trip on your way to the nursery." the kits scrambled out of the elder's den and fell to sleep in the nursery, minds full of the fantastic stories Moon had told them. The End Category:Fanfiction